


Underground, Underwater

by AnMochi



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: ...sort of, Brainwashing, Gen, Stonehenge Base, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnMochi/pseuds/AnMochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something in the water here at Stonehenge, and it's making Tony sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground, Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> What if the tubes at Stonehenge were prototypes for the tubes in New Pork City during M3? We know that Porky well could have been plenty powerful by then… when _does_ he get that mech, anyways?
> 
> First published 8/9/11.

_A city._

_A glowing city. Practically pulsating with energy, choking with exhaust, swimming in spirits._

_You feel… bubbly. Bubbly and light and really_ really _happy, so happy you think you're going to toss your cookies right then and there. Or is that terror pulsing through you?_

Tony is sick.

_You don't like this city. Not that you can get a good look at it to make an objective decision, you're half blind and the scraps of scenery you can detect are dancing through your senses, jabbing at your oxygen-deprived brain. H…happy._

Tony knows that he is sick.  _Half-blind, see? Your eyes still_ tell him little, his prison is dark, the inside walls  _glimmering, sickening_ painted, or one-way visibility, he can't tell at this point, can't remember if it's changed or has always been this dark.

_Glamorous. Gaudy, the city, and you're going two hundred kilometers an hour, it feels like._ Tony's lost all sense of time. He can't base time passage on breathing, either, as each in-out cycle is as irregular and difficult as the last. His respiratory system is not designed for this type of abuse.

He hears a sickening laugh, catches a broad swath of movement somewhere beyond his cell. The laugh both pierces through and reinforces his hallucinations, and the simultaneous anger, fear and no  _no_  not  _reverence, you try to tell yourself_  make his head spin even more.

If he had any cookies to toss, Tony decides, they would have been, but both sustenance and oxygen have been sparse here.  _In the city, there is no such thing as want, as thirst or hunger, according to the King. He is…. good._

Many parts of Tony hurt by now: the bruises, cuts, scrapes from rough handling; the aches of food and water deprivation; the way his throat screams at him from the way he's been forcing this fluid through it he doesn't even know how long now.  _It… hurts…_

_An almost-image swims through your cluttered consciousness, and you recognize it as Him. The King. You… you feel… so… h-happy, that you could scream,_ and Tony wants to. To scream.

Tony has tried everything he can to get out of this dark  _bright, faraway place_ , but he's tired and just about out of ideas.

_Jeff_  never seems to run out of ideas.  _That boy is a threat to the King. An enemy,_  and as soon as Tony feels that thought and that totally foreign  _hatred—no, I never! Never Jeffrey_ , he knows someone, something is in his head, changing him in a way he was altogether quite opposed to being changed.

He can only hope that if he makes it out of here, he'll still know who Tony really is.


End file.
